


0416

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the date burned into soonyoungs mind. the memories haunted him. he just wanted to see seokmin again.</p><p> </p><p>based on theory about red velvet's one of these nights mv was in memory of the sewol ferry incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0416

soonyoung held seokmin tightly. the hug lasted longer than how long he usually hugged him. soonyoung let go of the younger. "dont miss me too much hyung!" seokmin waved and boarded the ferry with the rest of his class. soonyoung felt uneasy.

soonyoung jerked up from his bed. his face was painted with tears. soonyoung stood up and gazed at the lonely star in the dark sky. "goodbye," turning away, soonyoung dragged his feet against the cool wooden floor. 

soonyoung pulled a beanie onto his unruly hair. slipping on his practice shoes, soonyoung went on his way. the walk to that familiar place felt further that night.

the waves by the dock splashed against the smooth beachside. bits of memories play in hid head by this oh so reminiscent place. seokmin whose smile shined brightly. soonyoung holding him back, begging him to stay for a minute. in that moment, it felt like time had stopped for soonyoung and seokmin. seokmin staying for that extra minute seemed like a normal thing. looking back at it now,it was a miracle for soonyoung to stay with seokmin for an extra minute.

soonyoungs legs gave way. thinking back to that time like an old story that was cut short, soonyoung broke down. the duration of when he was with seokmin was shorter than the duration soonyoungs heart ached. past the milky way and to a place far away, thats where soonyoung hoped seokmin was. safe and happy. the four months when soonyoung dated seokmin, every minute and second attacked him.

"even if its in my dreams its alright. i just wanna see you again." soonyoung rubbed his eyes.  
"lets meet up again, one of these nights." soonyoung smiled. a small flame of hope was still burning deep inside his cluttered mind. soonyoung pulled himself up and ran back home before more ugly thoughts filled up any remaining space in his mind.

and so the cycle repeats. soonyoung sits on a bench overlooking the sea. the memories felt surreal like it was only yesterday. a year had passed yet the scene was still carved into his heart.

soonyoung looked into seokmins dark eyes. holding seokmin tight just for a minute. soonyoung was thankful yet he regretted not knowing it was a miracle to see him. like how time stopped for the two of them but soonyoungs clock continued to shine brightly. the hands on seokmins clock stopped completely. the calendar in soonyoungs head was stuck at 16th of april 2014. the calendar of seokmins heart stopped at 16th of april 2014

16th of april 2016. soonyoung looked up at the stars. the clouds were dark. the gods up there are also sad. soonyoung scrolls through naver articles. "Sewol Ferry Incident ; Two Years On". those stories were already in the past. all those who have passed on couldnt be revived. soonyoungs heart ached. 

"its been more than a year huh," soonyoung tried to smile. two years since seokmins warmth that wrapped elder turned cold. two years of tension, crying, pain, all released as soonyoung got up from the bench.

"SEOKMIN AH! CAN YOU HEAR ME? YAH PLEASE! LET ME SEE YOU ONE MORE TIME! EVEN IF ITS IN A DREAM! JUST! LET ME SEE YOU, TALK TO YOU, HOLD YOU! PLEASE! SO I CAN FINALLY LIVE IN PEACE!" tears streamed down soonyoungs face. soonyoung picked up a shell and threw it into the sea.

soonyoung just wanted to see him one of these days, one of these years. he didnt mind waiting since it had aleeady become part of his life to wait for seokmin to see him.

soonyoung walked towards the beach. the silence comforted him. soonyoung sung softly under the night sky. 

" I’ve stopped in that day with the old story I’m going through heartache longer than the times we loved Past the Milky Way, in a faraway place I’m going through our white memories It’s alright if it’s just a dream Let’s meet again One Of These Nights Let’s meet again One Of These Nights " a single tear rolled down his face.

warm arms wrapped around soonyoung. soonyoung stopped in his tracks. the water was up to soonyoungs waist. soonyoung turned. 

"jihoon... what are you doing, its late?" soonyoung questioned the shorter boy.

"what do you think youre doing? are you seriously going to drown yourself? if you do so then, there would be no more chance of you seeing seokmin in your dreams. do you think seokmin will even be happy to see you knowing that you committed suicide just to see him. he'd be disappointed." jihoon grabbed soonyoungs hands. pulling the taller boy towards the bay.

"im sorry jihoon." soonyoungs hand slipped out of jihoons. soonyoung trudged against the waves. jihoon doing his best to following after.

"stop. soonyoung stop. please just stop." jihoon held soonyoungs waist from behind. his head pressed to soonyoungs back. "lets go home. maybe seokmin will see you tonight." jihoon muffled in between sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> rest in peace victims of the sewol ferry incident may you all go to heaven


End file.
